The Eyes
by XxXRainbow-CupcakeXxX
Summary: People say the eyes are the windows to the soul, but what if you can't see anything in them? What if the person's eyes are too far gone? What if you can't see joy, love, or other happy emotions? What if you could only see anger, hatred, sadism, or other chilling emotions? What if the person's eyes are too far gone? This is the story of after Rose's wrongful execution. A book tells.
People say the eyes are the windows to the soul, but what if you can't see anything in them? What if the person's eyes are too far gone? What if you can't see joy, love, or other happy emotions? What if you could only see anger, hatred, sadism, or other chilling emotions? What if the person's eyes are too far gone? This is the story of after Rose's wrongful execution, they search through her diary, hidden under the tiles in jail while Lissa tries to bring her back?

*A twist on Last Sacrifice. Beta needed. PM if you're interested.

* * *

Prologue: The Findings

-Third Person-

Guardians were in pairs, each pair guarding a door, pretending not to listen in on the Queen's conversation with her fiancée. The Queen was only of eighteen years of age and had just lost someone she had considered her best friend and sister. Her fiancée, Lord Ozera, was next in line to loose someone else he cared about. This person was significantly more special because this was his last and only living relative.

The Queen's jade-green eyes wondered around the room until she spotted a guardian, tan, tall with brown eyes and hair. She forced her eyes to stay on him while she practically murmured the word, "Continue," to her head guardian, Guardian Hans Croft. He cleared his throat and darted his eyes to the same guardian the Queen had her eyes on, Dimitri.

He then proceeded to continue to tell the Queen of his team's findings in the late Rosemaire Hathaway's cell. The Queen instantly realized the book. She had been the one to give Rose the book. They were ten. The Queen's old, brown bible had fallen apart at the seams, soaked in water from the puddle it had landed in. The Queen gathered the soggy pages and put them in her dresser for safe keeping. She turned the holy book into a diary for her friend.

Her fiancée was confused as to why Rose had a Bible in her cell; everyone at court had known Rose's religious standpoints: she was atheist. He had hidden his expression well, but not well enough. Hans opened the book to the first page and saw Rose's messy, chicken-scratch. What ten-year-old's handwriting was perfect? Or adult for that matter? In blood red crayon, there was a big 'X' over The Queen's name: Vasilisa Dragomir, which had been written in cursive by the priest, who had given her the Bible.

He flipped a few pages and found Rose's first journal entry and read out loud, "So Lissa gave me this when we were ten. I never thought I'd need to use you. Mase has been teasing me about carrying a Bible, even the Headmistress-"

"Wait." The Queen's voice boomed in the small room. She was a gentle person, her voice included, but this recent turn of events had given her a courage she'd never felt before. She liked to think it was Rose's spirit, still there and somehow connected to her. "This is Rose's personal diary. A book filled with her thoughts and secrets. She wouldn't want us to go through it, and I'll respect that."

"But Prin-," Guardian Croft had to remember The Queen was no longer a Princess. "Queen Vasilisa, I do not wish to go against your orders but-"

"My word is final, and my word is law. You, nor I, nor anyone in this room -or anyone else but Rose's ghost- shall read this." She snatched the book out of the guard's hand and held it like it was a baby, something special. Her eyes briefly glasses over at what her friend had written. Just as quickly as the look came, it had disappeared. "Do I make myself clear?"

"As you wish," he said with a bow. He left the room.

"Go," said Vasilisa. "I wish to be alone." Her demand wasn't directed at a single person; it was for everyone that wasn't her. She closed her eyes and felt her fiancée leave her, and the hesitant guards. Only one stayed behind. Dimitri. He listened to the Queen's sobs and wished he could be there for her, as she was for him in his time of need. He still saw her as his savoir, his light in a time of darkness, knowing someone else contributed but refusing to acknowledge her work.

The Queen laid her head on the table, clutching the book to her chest. She was curious and wanted to know like everyone else, but she had gone cold. She no longer felt had people portrayed her: a healer, kind and gentle. Rose wasn't the only one with secrets, she told herself. _My word is final, and my word is law._ She repeated that in her head, but soon came to another conclusion. _I am Queen. I rule over all. My word is final, and my word is law, but I'm the only one who can break it._ With that final thought, she opened the book.

* * *

A/N: let me know what you all think! Reviews are welcome.


End file.
